Repaying Remus, Sirius Style
by Rudegirl0403
Summary: The title says it all: Sirius repays Remus, in a distinctly 'Sirius' way. Rated T for mentions of sex and arousal. Don't like that kind of stuff, or you're homophobic (considering it's Wolfstar), don't read it. Somewhat a sequel to my story 'Quidditch Sweaters', under Lupin3Black's request, but you don't need to read that to understand this. Enjoy.


When Remus walked into his dorm, shared with the other Marauders, he certainly didn't expect to see Sirius shirtless and hopping around the room with a pair of muggle jeans caught around his thighs. A quick look around told Remus that the jeans were his as his trunk was open and showed signs of being searched through.

"Padfoot, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Sirius, obviously not having heard his boyfriend come in, jerked in surprise mid jump and ended up tumbling to the floor. He lay there in disarray and shock for a moment before lifting slate-grey eyes to amused amber.

"Moony!" Sirius cried, smiling brilliantly, and Remus's heart melted just a bit. He smiled back and lifted a tawny brow at the man still sprawled on the floor. He attempted to keep his eyes above Sirius's bellybutton, as he wasn't in the mood for a freezing shower at the moment, but couldn't keep them from wandering on the tanned chest exposed so generously in front of him. Lightly defined abs and pecs, no doubt from daily Quidditch practices, broad muscles on his arms, and a smattering of black hair leading to—

'No!' Remus thought furiously, looking away from the gorgeous body still on the floor. 'You will not go there Remus Lupin!' Full moon was only 2 days away, and it was seriously (and Siriusly, too) disrupting Remus's thought process at times like these. He tended to get more…wild, around days like such, especially when his boyfriend had no confines about walking around half-naked. More than once, Remus had excused himself to take care of a little problem in between classes.

Sirius was finishing his explanation when Remus tuned back into the conversation.

"—why I decided to repay you. What do you think?"

All Remus was able to get out was an unintelligible "Huh?" Sirius blinked and, taking in Remus's widened pupils and flushed cheeks, grinned slyly at his fellow Marauder.

"Why, Mr. Lupin, I do believe that you're aroused." Flushed cheeks flushed even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The tawny haired boy refused while moving around the sprawled body, throwing his books onto his bed. Sirius rose from the floor, grinning widely.

"Oh, I believe you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No!_"

"_No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"_Yes!" Sirius cheered, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist and kissing his nose when the amber boy pouted at his loss. It crinkled under the assault, to which Sirius chuckled, which in turn made Remus smile.

"Our arguments seem to always be dealt with that way." Remus commented, untangling himself from Sirius's arms and flopping backwards onto his bed. He ignored his boyfriend's pout and started opening up his books.

"Dealt with what way?" Sirius asked as resumed his hopping.

"Yelling 'yes' or 'no' at the other until one gives in or wins. Then making up right afterwards of course." Sirius chuckled lightly while Remus immersed himself in his homework, completely forgetting the reason they were arguing in the first place. There were a couple minutes of silence, during which Remus also forgot Sirius was in the room, too deeply absorbed in the essay about the endangered newt they learned about in Defence. Sirius, never one to like the silence, nor being ignored, decided to disrupt the studious lycanthrope.

When Remus felt a tap on his shoulder he looked up and saliva practically flowed from his mouth as he drooled. Sirius had finally got the muggle jeans pulled over his legs and now donned a t-shirt of Remus's as well. The jeans pulled tightly around Sirius's thighs and hips, riding low enough for Remus to be able to see some of the flesh of Sirius's stomach. The t-shirt was taut against his chest and stretched deliciously around his muscles, just stopping above the waist line, leaving a thin strip of skin to be shown that Remus desperately wanted to lick. All in all, he looked absolutely ravishing. And Sirius knew this.

"See something you like, Rem?" he leered, stepping closer to the bed and Remus's eyes roved around on his body as the material of the jeans and t-shirt shifted in tandem with his muscles. He wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and Remus linked his fingers behind Sirius's neck.

"Like I was saying before, I wanted to repay you after I forced you into wearing my Quidditch sweater. Do you think it's enough?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a faux-innocent expression.

5 minutes later, they both learned that Remus's clothes came off Sirius's body faster than it took to put them on.


End file.
